The present invention relates to comforters, and more particularly to a protective comforter cover bag which comprises a detachable outer cover bag for receiving at least a compatible inner separate piece insulation, so as to provide more convenient and senatorial bedroom maintenance.
Human being all through out the world spend pretty much one third of our life in bed, and thus it is very important for us to maintain a clean and senatorial bed. A standard bed usually would consist of a fitted sheet, a set of pillows and, to keep our body warm, a flat sheet, a blanket and a comforter. Unfortunately, all these linen would eventually collect dust, bacteria, and other health hazardive dirt particles. For most of the linens, it would be easier to maintain clean or replace, except the comforter. For example, the fitted sheet, flat sheet, all the pillow covers and the blanket can be frequently wash with our standard household washing machine to maintain senatorial, but we all know that washing the comforter would be a great hassle.
Washing the comforter bring a great deal of inconvenience. Each time the comforter goes through the washing process, the comforter would eventually be slowly destroyed and hardened by all the machine washing. Especially the life span of the delicate insulation materials within the comforter will not last very long due to the frequent moisture absorbent of our bodily fluid and frequent washing.
The comforter is usually positioned at the most outer perimeter of our bed, therefore it collects a massive amount of dust and other unpleasant dirt particle, and on top of all the daily bodily fluid absorbent. Many people often contract allergy reaction due to all the dust, bacteria and dirt particle collected on their daily use comforter. We know that without washing the comforter, it would be very unsenatorial. For many people, to solve this problem the next step to take is to purchase a new comforter when the time comes, and knowing the economically high cost of the comforter existing out in the market today, we have to find a wiser solution for this problem.
Some people try to use a washable cover bag to place the comforter therein. However, it is extremely troublesome for the user to put the comforter into the cover bag. Although such cover bag provides an opening at one side thereof, the user has to squeeze the whole big comforter into the cover bag through the opening. Afterward, another great problem comes to the user that the user is suffered by finding the four corners of the comforter within the cover bag for matching and aligning with the four corners of the cover bag.
Usually, the user must firstly find out two corners of one side of the comforter to align with two corners, near the opening, of the cover bag, and then firmly holds the comforter and the cover bag at these two corner positions and lifts the comforter as well as the cover bag up vertically for shaking until the other two corners of the comforter fall to the other bottom side of the cover bag, so as to enable the user to align the other two corners of the comforter and the cover bag respectively. According to the process as mentioned above, it is one of the reasons that most people do not will to prepare a cover bag for the comforter.
Another unacceptable great shortcoming of the combination of the comforter and the conventional cover bag is that the comforter within the cover bag may easily and usually shift aside or even curl up after over night usage. It brings a great deal of inconvenience for the user to set the comforter and the cover bag every morning.
Besides, we need to keep our comforter clean and our bed in senatorial condition, the comforter is also the thickest cover linen on our bed. However, sometimes the weather and temperature of the air vary due to the different seasons of the year, we would not be able to maintain a comfortable sleep through out the nights. Therefore, some people would prefer to purchase a plurality of separate comforters with different thickness for the use in different seasons. But it would be an extra expense to own more than two separate comforters and a hassle during storage. Also most of the comforters out in the market are not produce in good quality, because it is well known that the insulation materials within the comforter often position out of placement.
In the market today, there are many variety of comforters out in the market today, but yet not one can solve the above problem. The present invention is the solution to the above problem, it is a new design revolutionary product that can surely fulfill our need.